She's So Lovely
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: Basicly Newton fantasising about Bella... again. may keep as oneshot but may do Edward's pov rate and review plz! Now with Edward Chapter!
1. Mike

I think that you are lovely

A/N this is a Mike N fanfic that just popped into my head.

Enjoy!

mpov

I watched as Bella and Cullen came out of class together she was talking to him. He looked like he was hanging on her every word and like he would do anything she told him to at any second. I glared at his back as he burst out laughing along with Bella at something she had said.

I bet I could do better and be with Bella seeing as I was the best most awesome kid in the school. I, Mike Newton, am better than Edward idiot Cullen. I stuffed my iPod in my pocket and yanked the ear butts out of my jacket. I roughly shoved them in my ears and turned the tunes up full volume as I walked over to the lunch hall.

I didn't interact. I never do. I just got my lunch and sat next to Angela. I didn't interact because the lovebirds were at the top of the table and I really didn't want to say anything to them. The way he looks at her, you'd think they were engaged.

Just then the 'Bella song' so rightly named by me, came into my head. It reminded me so much of Bella but I couldn't work up the nerve to tell her we had a song before we were even going out. The intro started playing and I hummed along pressing imaginary piano keys in the air trying to impress Bella by making her think I could play the piano. Everyone stared at me for a long moment in time before going back to their lunches.

_I love the way she fills her clothes_

_She looks just like them girls in vogue_

_I love the way she plays it cool_

_I think that she is beautiful_

Oh my God, that is so true! She is so beautiful, and I bet she and the rest of the Cullen's will be in some type of magazine in the future. I hope it's the playboy one.... I love the way she acts like she can't stand me in front of Cullen even thought we both know she loves me.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

Well, that's an understatement.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

Bella is more than lovely and as I was rocking out to the tune I felt all talking around me stop and Cullen had a murderous gleam in his eyes... just to piss him off I decided to sing out loud. Not only would he not know I was singing to Bella, he wouldn't know I was doing it specially to piss him off.

"_She's pretty_

_A fittie_

_She got a boyfriend though and that's a pity_

Cullen.

_She's flirty turned thirty_

_Ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty" _

I sang in a voice my mother said was awful but I know she was just jealous of my angel voice as I belted out the notes I saw everyone wince and Cullen even put his hands over his ears so he couldn't hear the pure beauty of my voice.

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I love the way she bites her lip_

_I love the way she shakes her hips_

_I love the way she makes me drool_

_I think that she is beautiful_

Just at that moment Bella bit one of her very kissable lips I imagined kissing her. I saw Cullen's jaw clench as he grabbed a tighter hold on Bella's waist and kissed her on the cheek. I felt like I would drool when her blush came onto her cheeks. She smiled and the irresistible blush went a deeper colour.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_Well she's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

Maybe I could talk to Bella through song. It was worth a try. The lovely Bella is a very forgiving girl. I smiled at her as I started singing and pointing at her.

_A stunner_

_I wonder,_

_Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?_

"_Come see me discretely_

_She said she's got a trick or two to teach me"_

I changed the words a bit I said 'you said you'd got a trick or two to teach me' instead. I hope Bella got the message. She looked at me like I was nuts but I didn't care. Cullen looked nuts with all of this. Maybe if I drive him to insanity I could get him to leave then I'd get Bella!

I moved onto the last part of the song looking right at Bella as I mentally sang it.

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely _

_I think that you are lovely _

_I think that you are lovely _

_I think that you are lovely_

"_I think that you are beautiful"_

ok, I had to say that one out loud because it was the truth. She was beautiful and mother always told me not to keep my feeling bottled up. So I let my feelings for Bella loose and I would tell her everything.... right after this chorus.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

I was standing up on the table now pointing at Bella with and angry Cullen almost growling at me. He still had the evil glare but now it was more intensified and I could see loathing in it. That must meant Bella liked my better.

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

I heard a thwack and my ankle started hurting. Next thing I know I was falling through the air onto the cold hard tile floor.

_I don't know_

on the last note my ear butts fell out I'd smacked my head off the floor and now I was just lying there. Everyone crowded around me and Bella stood in front of me bent down to get a closer look at me. Her hair formed curtains around her face and as she leaned down I mumbled "how's it goin' hon." My words came out slurred because I'd hit my head on the floor and now it sounded like I was on pot or drunk or something.

"Mike, are you drunk?"Bella asked before I passed out.


	2. Edward

I think that you are lovely

A/N you wanted Edward? You wanted Bella? Here's Edward. If you want Bella REVIEW!

Enjoy!

Edwards pov

I walked out of class with Bella and headed straight to the lunch room holding her waist as we went. We had every class together but gym these days and I loved the fact that I got to spend every minute of the day with Bella and then all the time at the weekends when Alice didn't have her. Bella agreed to marry me this weekend but she was still having issues with being engaged at her age. I did really notice some of the time. I was almost always up on cloud nine after she said yes. I loved her so much.

"-she said that I was shopping with her all weekend I told her 'no Edward will save me' but nooo. Edward wants Bella to go get a wedding dress so they can be married by the time Bella set as a deadline so I will be dragged down to happy Alice land for the weekend ALL BECAUSE YOU THINK I NEED A FREAKING DRESS!" Bella's voice got quicker and louder as she continued but she was still whispering. We looked at each other for a minute before I burst out laughing at her quietly. She scowled at first before joining in.

I felt Newton staring at my back as I entered the lunch hall. He was being an extra pain this month feeling he could be better for Bella than me. _I bet I could do better and be with Bella seeing as I was the best most awesome kid in the school. I, Mike Newton, am better than Edward idiot Cullen. _He thought and I stifled a laugh as he shoved his IPod into his pocket and shoved the ear butts into his ears. We sat down at the table as Mike trudged over to the line. He got some food –that looked like shit by the way- that Bella made once –that didn't look appetising but not as bad as this-. She _said _it was a type of mashed vegetable –Swede I think- and pork sausages. But with this food I think it was just orangey-yellow potatoes. The sausage looked...ok –for human standards.

Mike didn't talk to any of us as he sat next to Angela. he didn't want to talk to me or Bella was all I got from his thoughts. _The way he looks at her, you'd think they were engaged._ Mike thought and I chuckled to myself. We _were_ engaged. Well, we have been for a weekend.

I froze as Mike thought about something called the 'Bella song'. The song by scouting for girls 'she's so lovely'. Mike believed it was the song he and Bella could share. I shook my head a little as he tried to imitate the cords. I could hear the song from here and he was so off I was about to tell him and show him myself. He was trying to impress Bella trying and failing to play the piano. Did he not know I had been playing the piano before he was born? Before his _parents _were born? Maybe even his grandparents and great grandparents. I could tell he wasn't impressing Bella. Bella and Angela went back to eating and Alice and I looked at Bella.

The song lyrics were getting into my head. Leaking through the shield I'd been trying to perfect recently. I so far got it so that I didn't see Alice's visions unless I wanted to –and I didn't want to see them lately because they were all to do with the wedding and honeymoon. I wanted that to be a surprise for me.

_I love the way she fills her clothes_

_She looks just like them girls in vogue_

_I love the way she plays it cool_

_I think that she is beautiful_

_Oh my God, that is so true! She is so beautiful, and I bet she and the rest of the Cullen's will be in some type of magazine in the future. I hope it's the playboy one... _

I growled at mikes thoughts quietly. Unless Bella and Alice dared her I doubt Bella will go near any magazines.

I could see why he thought of Bella, even I thought of Bella. But then again I was so incredibly biased that it didn't mean much coming from me. I knew she was the most beautiful thing in the world and the fake girl in vogue didn't even compare.

Mike was singing the song in his head and it was getting quite annoying. I just about blocked him out and his thoughts about my fiancée. I just hope he wouldn't sing it out loud.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

Mike kept thinking. I tried not to hear and watched Bella next to me as she ate her food unaware of Mike sitting opposite her doing the Irish jig in his seat. I moved a strand of hair from her face smiling as she looked up at me. I stroked her hand. Mostly her left hand, third finger.... Bella glared at me shaking her head knowing what I was doing. I winked at her giving her the 'dazzling' look as she called it. She looked out of it. I kissed her forehead and held onto the hand I was stroking. I could still hear the song out of mikes ear butts.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_Bella is more than lovely_ Mike thought. I growled quietly noticing how the talk around me had stopped. Alice and Angela were looking at me and Bella. Alice had a gleam of determination in her eyes. She promised me she _would_ make my wedding the best event of my life and she was showing that with her eyes.

Angela just looked at us with longing in her eyes. Ben was out sick today so I knew she wanted him here also I noticed she kept glancing to Bella's left hand and her stomach. I didn't let go of my shield because I didn't want to let mikes voice into my head but I narrowed her thoughts down to either she thought Bella was pregnant or she suspected we were secretly engaged.

_just to piss him off I'll sing out loud_. The devil himself thought. I glared at Newton murderously _Not only would he not know I was singing to Bella, he wouldn't know I was doing it specially to piss him off. _He thought to himself. Not only was he wrong he was a dead man walking. I shuddered as Mike started to sing.

"She's pretty,

A fittie

She got a boyfriend though and that's a pity-"

_  
Cullen._

"-She's flirty turned thirty

Ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty"

Couldn't Mike just leave Bella alone? She looked petrified as he started singing and her giant doe like eyes were wider than a deer caught in headlights would've been. She didn't blink. When he continued to sing Bella winced. Angela and Alice also winced. Me? I just put my hands over my ears. The thing is Mike thought he was _good_... God help this retarded boy.

He stopped singing out loud now which I was grateful for. He wasn't causing anyone any pain anymore, lucky for Bella and Angela. Alice and I could still hear the music from the ear butts and I could hear the- the _noise_ from Newton's head and it was driving me crazy.

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I love the way she bites her lip_

_I love the way she shakes her hips_

_I love the way she makes me drool_

_I think that she is beautiful_

Just at that moment Bella bit her lip and it set Mike off thing about kissing her. I clenched my jaw and grabbed a tighter hold on Bella's waist. She looked up at me and I kissed her on the cheek attempting to show Mike whose she was. It didn't work, it backfired in a way. He started mentally drooling over her blush and I wacked my head with my palm mentally at his stupidity. Bella made it worse by blushing more. He drooled a little outside his head too.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_Well she's so lovely_

This song was getting annoying now.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

Mike was now going to attempt to hit on Bella he was thinking about how forgiving she is and how he could communicate through the song. He planned on changing the words starting at the end of the verse. Why he didn't just change the paragraph I'll never know. I was blocking him, remember?

_A stunner_

_I wonder,_

_Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?_

"Come see me discretely

You said you'd got a trick or two to teach me"

He changed the words as I knew he would I clenched my jaw holding Bella tighter.

"Don't look at Mike" I growled in her ear.

"Why?" she whispered back looking back up. "I think he's drunk, I'm going along with it its funny" she smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I knew Mike wasn't drunk.

"Your funeral." I mumbled.

"a girl can dream" she whispered back, I realised what I said and scowled ahead to where Mike was. The kid was driving me nuts. Bella was looking at him like he was nuts too, Mike didn't really care.

_Maybe if I drive him to insanity I could get him to leave then I'd get Bella!_ He thought. I chuckled nothing would drive me to insanity (**AN// yep, nothing but Bella trying to give birth to your 'devil spawn' Nessie. I think you were pretty broken up waiting for her to die then. Even Jake said you looked insane. Oh well, that another time ahead of you)**

Thankfully Mike was mentally singing the last bit, thankfully for everyone else. I _had_ to be a mind reader. I wanted to bang my head off the table, but I controlled myself.

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely _

_I think that you are lovely _

_I think that you are lovely _

_I think that you are lovely_

"I think that you are beautiful" he sang.

Now he'd done it he crossed the line but first I had to make sure nobody would notice and that Alice had seen it all turn out fine. I was only getting clips of mikes thoughts now and the clip I got made me shudder.

_I would tell her everything.... right after this chorus. _Newton thought. Not if I have anything to do with it... Alice nodded at me and Bella looked from us to Mike

"go for his ankle" she whispered and I was shocked at her. She smiled sweetly. I would break his ankle... right after he was done mental singing.

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

He was standing on the table now making it easier for me to get to his ankle. He was pointing at Bella ad I could practically see the question mark above her head I growled at Mike again a little louder and I was sure Bella and Angela heard. I started staring at him pouring all the hate, loathing and fury I could into the glare.

_That must mean Bella liked me better._ Mike thought. I had enough of this he was still singing the chorus to himself and it wouldn't take much force to break his ankle. I moved my arm over to the tabletop and waited.

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

at that moment I sent a powerful but fast punch to mikes left ankle, I was sure nobody saw me but they would've heard the thwack. I watched silently as Mike fell to the floor, another thwack was heard as his body hit the floor.

_I don't know_

The last line of the song came as Mikes head hit the floor his ear butts had fell out and he just lay there. Bella and I got up to look down on what had happened to Mike. Everyone in the lunch hall came and crowded around Mike. Bella got closer to him and bent down closer to him to see if he had any fatal injuries, I knew he wouldn't die; he would have a very bad headache though.

"How's it goin' hon.?" Mike asked not really sounding too great, it served him right. His words slurred and he thought to himself how he sounded drunk or on pot.

"Mike, are you drunk?"Bella asked before he passed out.

"Nurse?" someone called as the bell rang. Bella and I left the lunch hall and went to class.

"Why were you so pushy and protective back then?" Bella asked

"Because he's an asshole who needed a concussion." I muttered taking her hand and smelling her hair.

"oh." Was all Bella said before class started.


End file.
